This invention relates to chlorinated cycloaliphatic (meth) acrylate compositions which are the complex reaction products of chlorine with cycloaliphatic (meth) acrylate compositions.
It is known from Ser. No. 951,416 filed Oct. 13, 1978 that cycloaliphatic (meth) acrylate compositions can be produced by reacting a crude dicyclopentadiene with acrylic acid or methacylic acid in the presence of a Friedel-Crafts catalyst such as BF.sub.3. These compounds have the sharp, penetrating "acrylate" odor.
Pure dicyclopentadiene acrylate (DCPDA) is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,089 dated Jan. 14, 1947.
The preparation of 2, 3-dibromo DCPDA is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,535 dated Aug. 4, 1964. The dibromo compound is very dense and viscous, and is produced by the esterification of 2,3-dibromo DCPD alcohol with acrylic acid.